Cranky
by coveryourteeth
Summary: M/M relationship. No sex in this installment. Prequel to Halloween and Morning.


Prequel to Halloween and Morning; before marriage and baby; Spencer and Aaron still work for the BAU

"The doctor told you not to fly OR drive until he has a chance to reexamine you in two weeks" Spencer repeated for what felt like the 100th time since they came home from the doctor on Friday night.

"I'm FINE!" Aaron insisted, also for the 100th time. "Don't you think I know how I'm feeling? It is MY body," his petulant side beginning to show.

"So I assume the vomiting I heard from the bathroom this morning was not in fact your vertigo, but all in my imagination?"

"That has nothing to do with ANYTHING!" Aaron resisted the urge to stomp his foot "I just ate something bad last night."

"Well thanks baby, I love you too" Spencer teased, trying to lighten the mood and not taking personal offense to the apparent insult against his cooking.

"That is NOT what I meant!" His boyfriend's teasing was missed on him, as he tried to make a point "I was talking about the butter popcorn. I told you it was too oily."

Spencer snorted "you've been eating the same popcorn for years. That's one big coincidence that the first time it makes you sick, you also have vertigo, disequilibrium, and a perforated eardrum."

"God, can you stop diagnosing me like you're a medical doctor" Aaron rolled his eyes "you're not!"

"I'm just quoting your ENT word for word. He made the diagnosis, not me. Of course you didn't hear it because you were too busy scheming on how to get back to work without his clearance. So now you don't trust him either?"

"I didn't say that!" Aaron didn't like where this conversation was going, feeling like he was losing ground with each argument. He was also beginning to feel sick again, but refused to admit it.

"I feel much better compared to Friday" convincing himself at the same time as he tries to convince Spencer. "There is no reason I can't go into the office today. I won't be driving or flying. You're being unreasonable!"

Spencer just looked at him, so he took that as an invitation to continue. "I rested all weekend like YOU insisted, and now I get no credit for that?"

Spencer softened, seeing that Aaron was starting to look pale.

"Darling, it's not about getting credit for anything. It's about you staying home and resting when you're not feeling well. And you're not feeling well, so stop trying to convince me otherwise. The world can run a few days without its weight on your shoulders. My decision is final. No more arguing. Finished!"

Aaron opened his mouth to speak, but realized it was useless, so closed it, remaining silent.

He sat down on the corner of their bed, unsure of what to do next, as he watched Spencer walk busily between the bedroom and bathroom. Spencer caught site of Aaron sitting there, and suppressed a grin as he enjoyed the adorable view of Aaron's child-like appearance, hair standing up on end, no two strands in the same direction.

"Would you like me to stay home with you?" Spencer offered.

YES! Aaron screamed in his head. He shook his head 'no' trying to be mature about it. If he said he wanted Spencer home, that would be an admission of guilt (or illness) and he wouldn't see the outside of this house for days.

"Back into bed" Spencer ordered, pulling the blankets back. "I'll bring you some tea and toast."

Aaron lay back, closing his eyes. He felt significantly better in the reclined position. He listened to the comforting sounds of his boyfriend moving around in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. A short time later he heard him talking softly into the phone.

'Great' Aaron thought bitterly burying himself deeper into the blankets 'not only do I have to sit the case out, but Spencer is going to have to leave town.'

The emotion that came with that possibility surprised him, as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Since they had started dating they have never spent a night apart, and he was not willing to start now. Too self absorbed in his misery, he didn't hear Spencer reenter the room. Spencer heard a soft sniffle from under the heap of blanket as he placed the food tray down.

"Hey", Spencer sat down near the bump under the blanket, pulling the cover back to look at Aaron, who's head was buried under a pillow. Aaron protested when Spencer tried to remove the pillow, but ultimately lost the struggle.

"Why don't we prop you up with some pillows, so you can eat" Spencer suggested to Aaron who was curled up on his side.

"Where is the case?" Aaron asked, not moving from his fetal position.

"What case?" Spencer asked as he attempted to roll the uncooperative Aaron onto his back so he could sit up.

"The case the teaming is starting on." Aaron was annoyed by Spencer's attempts to move him, but didn't resist.

"There isn't a new case, as far as I know." Spencer propped Aaron up on three pillows before placing the breakfast tray across his lap.

"Then who were you talking to?" Aaron eyed the food in front of him with disinterest.

"I was talking to Rossi."

"About what?"

"Eat!" Spencer picked up a piece of toast and handed it to Aaron.

"About what?" Aaron repeated, putting the toast down on the plate before him.

"Are you going to eat?" Spencer ignored the question.

"Tell me!"

"Will you eat if I tell you?" Not seeing another option, Aaron shook his head in agreement.

"Take one bite in good faith," Spencer picked the bread back up.

Aaron rolled his eyes but leaned in and took a bite before focusing his questioning eyes on Spencer.

"I told him I was taking some time off. Bite!" Spencer directed his attention back to the food.

Aaron thought about what Spencer said, while he chewed his second mouthful. He wasn't sure if he should be upset that Spencer was making him out to be an invalid. Distracted by his dilemma, he finished his breakfast, as Spencer prompted mouthful by mouthful.

In the end, he was very happy Spencer stayed home, especially when they got to spend the day cuddling under the blanket.


End file.
